Hamilton Crew and Composer Watches the Musical
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Basically what the title says. Hamilton group watches the musical with Lin-Manuel Miranda and a fan. Warning mentions of Lams Hamburr Hamlaff Hammanuel. A lot of craziness and humor.
1. Hamilton Crew and Composer and Fan Meet

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I have been reading these stories for a few days now. And there's just not enough, most of them has been discontinued. So I thought of giving it a shot.**

 **So here my take on the founding fathers watching the musical.**

 **I own nothing but my Oc that I will used as a bit of a guide. Everything else of belongs to the rightful owners the remarkable Lin-Manuel Miranda.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Hamilton Crew and Composer and Fan Meet_

Lin-Manuel Miranda opened his brown eyes with a pained moan. He put his hand to head before looking around. He definitely wasn't home anymore, he was lying on a large couch. In some room made of more couches and love seats that made up a huge simi-circle. In front of the seats was a screen as wide and tall as the ones in the theaters.

"Where am I?"

There was a giggle before were a bright light much like the one that he saw before he ended up here. As the light faded, in its wake stood a girl around twenty years old with pale skin much like Lin's. She had black mid-back length hair that was styled in a ponytail that stopped just above her butt, with some strings of curly hair falling on the sides of her face.

She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top with A gold Hamilton Musical logo on the front. Dressed in coffee skinny jeans with rips on the legs and knee length black boots.

"Don't be alarmed Mr. Miranda."

Lin was about to start ranting off questions when there were another flash of bright light. Followed by a bunch of yells. Lin looked like he seen a ghost when he saw a figure that he thought he would never have seen until he died.

"Alexander Hamilton?"

The brown hair man stood and straighten his jacket before turning brown eyes towards the man who addressed him. "Yes...who are you?"

"My name is Lin-Manuel Miranda, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh gods. This is going to be amazing!"

"Um...who are you and why aren't you wearing a corset?"

Angelica. The girl made a mental note before taking a deep breath. "My name is Anna Sinclair. I brought you all here.." Anna said pointing at the historic figures. "To watch a musical about our very own." Anna placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. "And he's here because he wrote the play. It's only necessary that he join the ride too."

"Alright. So who's this musical about?" Thomas Jefferson questioned.

Anna looked Lin who in turn looked at the group in front of them.

"Alexander Hamilton."

"Really! Why!?" yelled Madison and Jefferson.

Burr rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "And they said that I'm insufferable."

"Okay!" Anna grinned. "Roll call. George Washington!"

"Here comes the general!" Lin added with a laugh along with Anna.

Washington raised a skeptical eyebrow before just raising a hand.

"The Schuyler Sisters!" Anna called.

"Here!" the three sisters raised their hands.

"Hamisquad!" Anna giggled before adding. "Alexander, Laurens, Herc and Lafayette!"

The four men cheered which caused the sisters, Madison and Jefferson to rolled their eyes as Washington sighed.

"Lastly, Aaron Burr, sir." Anna finished with a giggle.

Burr just stared before raising a hand.

"Okay. Now that-"

Another flash of bright light that faded as soon as it came.

"What about him?" Laurens asked pointing to the area where the flash was.

Anna followed Laurens gaze to stare into the eyes of the one and only Philip Hamilton. The first. "Philip!"

Philip smiled lightly and gave a small wave. "Um...hi. Where am I?"

Anna pulled out a tablet before looking up. "Your Philip Hamilton from year 1797 before your dad wrote the Reynolds Pamphlet."

Eliza looked at her husband who shrugged.

"You're currently in the year 2017. Practically three hundred years into the future. We're going to watch a musical about your father."

Anna turned to Laurens who was looking at Alexander with a longing in his eyes. Anna frowned before placing a hand on Laurens, causing him to look at her. "You're from the year 1780. The year before the battle of Yorktown."

At the mention of the battle of Yorktown, the revolutionaries cheered.

"The rest of you wonderful people are from the year 1789 before the first cabinet meeting." Anna took a deep breath before falling back on a couch. "Sit, sit."

Lin and Philip sit on large couch with Anna. To their left was Hamilton, Laurens, Herc and Lafayette. To their left was a couch with Washington and Burr. Then a couch with the sisters. To their left was a love seat with Madison and Jefferson.

"Alright. Let the fun begin..." Anna grinned as the lights in the room dimmed and the intro music for the first son started up.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**WildStrawberrys; thanks for the wonderful review. And if you happen to know any stories like this one with Lin in it. Please let me know.**

 **By the way, if you haven't picked it up. But most of the things Lin says are from the book he co-wrote. Also I'm going by the cast appearances for the Hamilton crew, absolutely.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Alexander Hamilton_

 _[Aaron Burr:]_

 _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_

"Wait. Is that me?" Burr asked.

"Yeah." Lafayette nodded. "I thought this was about Alex."

"We should count our blessings." Jefferson mumbled with his legs crossed over the other.

Hamilton heard the ambassador but ignored it when Laurens grabbed his hand.

"This was originally written as a Burr monologue, then I divy up the monologue among the people who bore witness to Hamilton's life." Lin-Manuel stated.

Seemly satisfied with what the playright said, everyone turned back to the screen.

 _Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten_

 _Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor_

 _Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

Maddison scoffed. "Some hero."

 _[John Laurens:]_

 _The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father_

"They put pops on the currency?" Philip asked with wide, curious eyes.

Anna shrugged. "I'm not sure about the currency but he's on our ten-dollar bill."

 _Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_

 _By being a lot smarter_

"I highly doubt that." Jefferson and Madison mumbled terribly because everyone heard them.

Alexander shook his head and boiled his fists before standing. Only to have Washington's large hand on his shoulder and push him back down.

 _By being a self-starter_

 _By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_

"Why would anyone put that kid in charge of something so important?" Jefferson asked in confusion.

Lin always dreamed of something like this happening after the show became a huge success. But his dreams didn't have so much...back talk. The Puerto Rican looked over to Anna.

"Is it going to be like this during the rest of the show?"

Anna only nodded as she watched Jefferson and Hamilton have a staring contest.

 _[Thomas Jefferson:]_

 _And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted_

"Finally, me." Jefferson exclaimed while getting glares from the Hamilsquad and a tender smile from Madison.

 _Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_

 _Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_

 _The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_

"I'm pretty sure stealing is illegal."

Laurens glared at Jefferson. "Well I'm pretty sure being a slave owner is disgusting!"

 _[James Madison:]_

 _Then a hurricane came, and devastation reign_

"Ha. It's me." Madison mused with a grin.

 _Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_

 _Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain_

 _And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain_

Alex lowered his head. That was a loomy era but now he's living a life he could only dream of.

 _[Burr:]_

 _Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."_

 _Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_

"So that's how he got here? 'Cause we all know he couldn't afford a pot to piss-"

Jefferson was cut off by fluffy pillow being tossed at him, knocking him off the love seat on the red carpet covered floor.

"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and

The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"

Hamilton, Anna and Lin sung along with the on screen Lin/Hamilton.

 _[Alexander Hamilton:]_

 _Alexander Hamilton_

 _My name is Alexander Hamilton_

 _And there's a million things I haven't done_

 _But just you wait, just you wait..._

"Wasn't that what you said to me when we first met, Alex?" Angelica asked looking at her brother-in-law.

Hamilton just grinned before turning back to the screen.

 _[Eliza Hamilton:]_

 _When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_

 _Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden_

 _Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick_

"Aww. How sad." Anna was on the verge of tears. She heard the soundtrack over fifty times. But things that are said making it hard not to cry. "Damn, you Lin-Manuel Miranda."

Lin looked at the girl next to him in confusion. "Damn me? What'd I do?"

Anna crossed her arms. "You wrote the songs. So you're responsible for making me cry every time I hear them."

 _[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]_

 _And Alex got better but his mother went quick_

 _[George Washington (Company):]_

 _Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_

 _Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside_

Everyone looked at Alexander with pity even Jefferson and Madison. Alexander growled as he looked away with his arms crossed.

He hated pity.

 _A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."_

 _He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf_

 _[Burr (Company):]_

 _There would've been nothin' left to do_

 _For someone less astute_

 _He would've been dead or destitute_

 _Without a cent of restitution_

 _Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord_

 _Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford_

 _Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on_

"I'm sure that is illegal too." Jefferson quipped to raise his hands in surrender when Eliza and Angelica glared at him.

 _Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)_

 _The bow of a ship headed for a new land_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

"New York isn't all that great." Anna mumbled but the three Virginians heard and nodded in agreement.

 _[Company (Hamilton):]_

 _In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man_

 _In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _[Women:] In New York_

 _[Men:] New York_

 _[Hamilton:] Just you wait!_

"I said this a bunch of times but I say it again. Damn." Anna exclaimed as Lin/Hamilton sung that amazing high note.

Anna and Philip could of sworn that seen the playwright blush.

 _[Company:]_

 _Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_

 _We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)_

 _You could never back down_

 _You never learned to take your time!_

 _Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_

 _When America sings for you_

 _Will they know what you overcame?_

 _Will they know you rewrote the game?_

 _The world will never be the same, oh_

"The will never be the same?" Alexander quoted. "I like it."

 _[Burr:]_

 _The ship is in the harbor now_

 _See if you can spot him ([Men:] Just you wait)_

 _Another immigrant_

 _Comin' up from the bottom ([Company:] Just you wait)_

 _His enemies destroyed his rep_

 _America forgot him_

 _[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]_

 _We fought with him_

There were confused looks going between Herc, Lafayette, Madison and Jefferson.

 _[Laurens/Philip:]_

 _Me? I died for him_

Alexander and Eliza shared looks of sorrow. For Alexander he had more than one reason to feel sorrow. His son and most closest friend died for him.

There were once again confused glances between Laurens and Philip.

 _[Washington:]_

 _Me? I trusted him_

Washington nodded with his on screen self. "Still do."

 _[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]_

 _Me? I loved him_

Eliza looked at her sisters with a raised eye brow. Angelica looked away, finding the carpet rather interesting.

Lin sensed the confusion and tension. "The actors who play Mulligan and Lafayette fight with Alexander in Actor one as friends. In act two, they fight with him as his enemies, Madison and Jefferson. Same goes for Laurens and Philip, who 'dies' for Hamilton in both acts. The across that plays Peggy, also plays Maria Reynolds."

"Reynolds? That's the second time we heard that name. What's going on, Alexander?" Eliza questioned looking at her husband.

"Beats me, Betsey." Alexander shrugged.

 _[Burr:]_

 _And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him_

It was quiet for a while before Alexander looked at a pale Burr.

"How could you!? My first friend!"

"I...I would never!" Burr tried to say something but couldn't find the right words.

 _[Company:]_

 _There's a million things I haven't done_

 _But just you wait!_

 _[Burr:]_

 _What's your name, man?_

 _[Company:]_

 _Alexander Hamilton!_

Everyone from the past sat in silence. Trying to figure out what they saw. While most wondered how accurate this musical was.

Anna sighed heavily before leaning back on the couch. "This is going to be a long two hours."

Lin nodded in agreement as the music started up for the next song.


	3. Aaron Burr, sir

**YogurLuver12 and WildStrawberrys; Thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Aaron Burr, sir_

On screen the lights change. Aaron Burr emerges. He is apporched by Hamilton.

Lin laughed lightly as he gazed at the screen. "I know every word that rhymes with Burr. It's a long list and I tried to use them all in the show."

"What about me? Know any words that rhyme with me?" Alexander asked like he was in a toy store making sure his parents didn't forget to buy him anything.

"The Rhyme with Hamilton list?" Lin chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Is nonexistent."

Everyone laughed at Alex's expression. It looked like someone kicked his puppy.

 _[Company:]_

 _1776\. New York City._

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?_

"Ooh, this was when I first met Burr!" Alexander shouted in excitement.

The women, even Anna laughed along with Lin at Alex's excitement. As Washington shook his head.

 _[Burr:]_

 _That depends. Who's asking?_

"My question is, would you have been some one else if he was some one different?" Anna asked looking at Burr with a questioning raised eyebrow.

Burr went to say something but couldn't find any right words so instead he stayed quiet.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Oh, well, sure, sir_

 _I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir_

 _I have been looking for you_

"I haven't realize how much that sounded very stalkerish."

"Hey!" Alexander yelled.

Laurens nodded in agreement with Lin with a laugh. "Very stalkerish."

 _[Burr:]_

 _I'm getting nervous_

"Heh. As he should be. I definitely would be nervous if I was meeting that loudmouth."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alexander growled, glaring at Jefferson.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Sir…_

 _I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?_

"Can you say anger issues?" Anna giggled causing the three other revolutionaries and Lin to laugh.

 _[Burr:]_

 _You punched the bursar_

"Please tell me you didn't?" Eliza questioned looking at her husband.

Alexander smirked, his eyes glinting. "Fine then I won't."

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Yes!_

"Alexander!" Washington looked at the man who he thought of as a son. "Just tell me that you at least apologized to the poor man?"

"But he wasn't poor. Far from it, he was a bursar a the college"

Washington lowered his head and sighed.

 _I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid._

Jefferson scoffed. "Are you sure about that?"

Alexander glared. "You wouldn't know. I bet you you have your slaves read and write for you."

"Oooooh. Burn!" Laughed Lafayette, Herc and Laurens.

 _So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?_

 _[Burr:]_

 _It was my parents' dying wish before they passed_

"Mainly because his father particularly owned the place." Lin grinned.

"You didn't tell me that!" Alexander shouted.

Burr shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"That was a dick move, Burr." Anna glared.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan_

 _God, I wish there was a war!_

 _Then we could prove that we're worth more_

 _Than anyone bargained for…_

"Why!?" yelled Eliza, Angelica and Peggy.

"This dude is insane." Madison grumbled.

 _[Burr:]_

 _Can I buy you a drink?_

"Bad idea." Jefferson said. "No telling how he's going to act with alcohol running through him."

"For once I agree." Anna said with a small laugh. "A drunk Hamilton is the worst."

"I'm totally feeling the love." Alexander pouted, crossing his arms.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _That would be nice_

 _[Burr:]_

 _While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice_

 _Talk less_

"Good luck with that." Laughed Laurens earning good humor laughter from everyone minus Madison and Jefferson.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _What?_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Smile more_

"Just a note. You should smile more. It's very attractive." Anna grinned. "And not just speaking about Hamilton either."

Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and Anna giggled at the blushes on Alexander and Lin's faces.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Ha_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _You can't be serious_

 _[Burr:]_

 _You wanna get ahead?_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Yes_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead_

"I sense a bit of foreshadowing." Madison said making a mental note.

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Yo yo yo yo yo!_

 _What time is it?_

 _[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_

 _Show time!_

"It's us!" Laurens exclaimed excitedly.

Causing Alexander to smile fondly at him and Lafayette. Anna saw this and couldn't help but swoon. They were so adorable.

 _[Burr:]_

 _Like I said…_

"Ouch Burr. I'm hurt." Laurens pouted putting a hand over his heart.

"It wasn't me!" Burr replied.

Everyone looked towards Lin. Lin, feeling the eyes on him. He coughed before trying to make himself look small.

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Show time! Show time! Yo!_

 _I'm John Laurens in the place to be!_

 _A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!_

 _Those redcoats don't want it with me!_

 _'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!_

"And you wonder why you died." Jefferson said only to get another pillow chucked at him.

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!_

"Ugh." Lafayette cringed at the bold reminder of how bad his english was.

Alexander noticed his friend's discomfort and placed a hand over the Frenchman. "Don't sweat Laf. I thought it was cute."

Lafayette looked down blushing causing the Schuyler sisters to share confused looks as they thought the same thing.

Is he bi-sexual?

 _The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!_

 _I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"_

 _Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?_

 _C'est moi!_

"This is so embarrassing." Lafayette moaned in his hands.

"Totally cute though." Alex winked.

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan_

 _Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"_

"Ayyyy." the gang said as Herc blushed.

"Shut the fuck up, I was drunk!" Herc glared at his friends who was laughing while trying to hide his blush.

"Aww. Look, Herc is more redder than Laf! How on earth is that possible! It's adorable!" Alexander announced.

Even Burr chuckled along with Lin while Washington just shook his head.

"Shut the fuck up, Alex!" Herc and Lafayette said at the same time.

 _[Lafayette and Laurens:]_

 _Ayyyyy_

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course_

 _It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…_

Lin scratched his head with a amused laugh. "I don't know what's Herc's things with horses but I thought it was funny."

Anna tried to cover her mouth to contain her laugher but couldn't hold it.

"Alex, I swear to fucking God." Herc said before Anna and Alex burst into laughter.

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _Wow_

"Wow, indeed." said Philip trying his best to not to laugh his ass off. But was failing miserably.

 _[Laurens:]_

 _No more sex, pour me another brew, son!_

 _Let's raise a couple more…_

 _[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_

 _To the revolution!_

"To the revolution!" yelled all the revolutionaries and Anna.

Washington shook his head but there was a hint of a small smile.

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!_

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _Aaron Burr!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand_

 _You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land_

"Boooo!" Anna yelled along with on screen Lafayette and Herc.

 _[Lafayette/Mulligan:]_

 _Boooo!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?_

Washington looked at Alex. "Wise words, son."

Alexander eyes widened, there was a twitch before he growled. "I'm not your son."

Washington sighed deeply before looking back at the screen. This time it was Alex who got a pillow chucked at him.

"Hey!" Alexander shouted looking over Thomas.

Thomas shook his head and pointed to the girl who brought them here.

Alexander looked at Anna with a confused look. "You were being mean to the general!"

Washington gave a small smile but he was clearly hurt by Alexander.

 _[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_

 _Ooh_

 _Who you?_

 _Who you?_

 _Who are you?_

 _[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_

 _Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?_

"Apparently, a lot." Lin said with a towards Alexander.

Alex beamed like a child on Christmas before winking at the playwright. Anna couldn't help but snicker at the blush on Lin's face.


	4. My Shot

**Wow. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. I'm glad you're enjoying the ride.**

 _My Shot_

"This was fun to write and I had a lot of fun doing this section." Lin laughed.

Anna grinned at the composer. "It was fun to follow along. After a few million tries."

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I am not throwing away my shot!_

 _I am not throwing away my shot!_

Burr wasn't sure if this song was a coincidence or a very cruel joke. As he was forced to remember his lines from the first song, that he shot Alexander.

Lin noticed the reaction of both Alexander and Burr, the two men winced at the memory of the first song.

 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

 _And I'm not throwing away my shot!_

 _I'mma get a scholarship to King's College_

 _I prob'ly shouldn't brag,_

"Hamilton? Bragging? I would never have guessed." Jefferson scoffed.

Washington gave Alexander a pointed look, who had opened his mouth to say something. In turn Alexander sunk into his seat but amazingly, he stayed quiet.

 _but dang, I amaze and astonish_

 _The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish_

 _I gotta holler just to be heard_

 _With every word, I drop knowledge!_

"What happened to not bragging?" Burr asked.

"It's technically not bragging if it's true." Alexander smirked giving Burr a wink.

Burr turned away fleeing flustered.

 _I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal_

 _Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable_

 _Only nineteen but my mind is older_

"You don't look nineteen." Jefferson said looking at the screen.

"That's because I was thirty four or thirty five when I did this."

"Damn." Alexander smiled his famous charming smiled towards Lin. "You look fine."

Alexander's bold comment had everyone even Washington blushing.

 _These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder_

 _Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage_

 _I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish_

 _I walk these streets famished_

 _The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_

 _But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name_

 _I am the_

"Please don't." Jefferson whined. "The first song was all about your name. So I'm sure we know who the hell you are."

 _[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_

 _A-L-E-X-A-N-D_

 _E-R—we are meant to be…_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _A colony that runs independently_

 _Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly_

Washington pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alexander, language."

 _Essentially, they tax us relentlessly_

 _Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree_

 _He ain't ever gonna_

"Incorrect grammar."

Anna moaned in annoyance. "Thomas please."

 _set his descendants free_

 _So there will be a revolution in this century_

 _Enter me!_

 _[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_

 _(He says in parentheses)_

"That was smart." Alexander said before turning to a still flustered Lin. "You're good looking and smart. Keep up and I'm not going to be able to control myself."

Lin coughed, along with Eliza and Angelica. Anna and Philip stared with wide eyes. As the rest remained quiet.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me_

"And they did." Lin said remembering one of his high school history lessons on the first secretary of treasury.

Washington gave a proud smile.

 _I will lay down my life if it sets us free_

 _Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy_

 _[Hamilton (Laurens):]_

 _And I am not throwing away_

 _My shot (My shot)_

 _I am not throwing away_

 _My shot (My shot)_

 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

 _And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)_

 _[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_

 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 _It's time to take a shot!_

By now Jefferson was humming along to the song earning a look from Alexander. "What? It's starting to get stuck."

Alexander glared. "Don't act like you can relate. We almost died in the trench while you were in France getting high with the French!"

Burr gave Alexander a odd look while Anna and Lin burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter and snickers.

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _I dream of life without a monarchy_

 _The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?_

 _'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!_

"Oh mon dieu, j'ètais terrible." Lafayette groaned.

Anna raised a eyebrow before looking at Lin. "I only passed French by the skin of my teeth. So I'm clueless. What'd he say?"

Alexander and Lin chuckled and responded at the same time. "Oh my God, I was terrible."

"Creepy much." Jefferson grumbled.

 _When I fight, I make the other side panicky_

 _With my_

 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_

 _Shot!_

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice_

 _And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis_

Lin laughed. "That was just some Latin humor."

Alexander looked at Lin in a love-struck awe expression. "You're smart, funny, speak French and Latin." Alexander roamed his eyes over the playwright before stopping at his face. "And did I mention incredibly handsome."

Lin felt like his face was on fire. To everyone else it was redder than a fresh tomato.

 _I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance_

 _To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!_

 _I'm gonna take a_

 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_

 _Shot!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _But we'll never be truly free_

 _Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_

The actor playing Laurens grabbed Herc and Lafayette's arms, pulling them besides himself.

While in the room, Jefferson scoffed at the mere thought of his slaves being free.

 _You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in_

 _On a stallion with the first black battalion_

"That's my Laurens!" Alexander cheered before leaning over and placed a kiss on Laurens cheek.

"Aww." came from Peggy and Anna as they out cute giggles.

While Eliza and Angelica shifted in their seats feeling uncomfortable with their husband/love interest bold affections towards the other men.

 _Have another_

 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_

 _Shot!_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Geniuses, lower your voices_

"Aww, Aaron. You think I'm a genius." Alexander smirked, batting his eyes flirtingly.

Burr looked away. He will not admit that he enjoyed the way Alex said his name.

 _You keep out of trouble and you double your choices_

 _I'm with you, but the situation is fraught_

 _You've got to be carefully taught:_

 _If you talk, you're gonna get shot!_

"I guess we found out why Burr shot Alexander." Jefferson grinned.

" _Alexander Hamilton!_ " Washington reprimanded as Alex made a rude hand gesture.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Burr, check what we got_

 _Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot_

Alexander ran his hands over Lafayette's muscular arms and toned chest causing the Frenchman to gulp.

 _I think your pants look hot_

Alexander then ran a hand over Herc's clothed thigh earning a glare from the spy.

 _Laurens, I like you a lot_

Eliza coughed. "Understatement."

Anna grinned before laughing. She looked at Lin to see him trying his best not to look at Alex and Laurens.

 _Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot..._

 _What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot_

 _Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not_

 _A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?_

 _Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!_

"Calm down son."

Alexander huffed. "I'm notcha son."

 _Oh, am I talkin' too loud?_

 _Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth_

 _I never had a group of friends before_

 _I promise that I'll make y'all proud_

"And you have." smiled Lafayette. "Mon cher, Alexandre."

Alexander looked at Lafayette with wide eyes before smiling in return.

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Let's get this guy in front of a crowd_

Jefferson groaned. "You lot are no doubt the reason why he's like this."

Alex looked over at Jefferson and smirked. "Jefferson. Talk less."

Burr couldn't help but snicker along with Peggy, Anna, Lin, Laurens, Herc and Lafayette.

 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble:]_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_

 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_

 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 _[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan):]_

 _Ev'rybody sing:_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)_

 _Hey!_

 _Whoa! (Whoa!)_

 _Wooh!_

 _Whoa! (Whoa!)_

 _Ay, let 'em hear ya!_

 _(Yea!)_

 _Let's go!_

 _[Laurens (Company):]_

 _(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)_

 _I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)_

Laurens actor was all over the stage. Urging people stand.

 _Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)_

 _Come on!_

 _(Yea!)_

 _Come on, let's go!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Rise up!_

 _When you're living on your knees, you rise up_

 _Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up_

 _Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up_

 _[Laurens and Ensemble (Company):]_

 _When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

 _When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)_

 _When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)_

 _When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)_

 _Rise up!_

Lin/Hamilton stood on a table, the lights dimmed and shined only on him.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_

"Hey, Lin-Manuel, right?"

Lin gulped not sure where the founding father was taking this conversation. "Yes..but you can just call me Lin."

Alexander thought about it. Mentally tried out both names before shaking his head. "Nah. I love Lin-Manuel more. It has a certain...attractiveness to it. Much like you."

Lin choked before trying regain his breathing. Anna patted his back before turning to Alexander.

"What did you want to ask, Alex?"

Alexander smirked at the playwright's flustered look. Before looking at Anna. "Just wanted to know how he knew so much about me."

Anna glanced at Lin and knew he wasn't giving any responses, intelligent ones at least anytime soon. With a small smile she turned back to Alex. "He read a eight hundred page book on you and that's how he got the idea of the musical."

"Who on in their right minds write a eight hundred page book about this nuisance." Jefferson grumbled.

"Don't be mad that you don't have a book about you." Alexander grinned.

"He has some books but no musical about him." Anna grinned along with Alexander.

Laurens, Herc and Lafayette snickered.

 _When's it gonna get me?_

 _In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?_

 _If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?_

 _Is it like a beat without a melody?_

 _See, I never thought I'd live past twenty_

 _Where I come from some get half as many_

 _Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask_

 _We have to make this moment last, that's plenty_

 _Scratch that_

 _This is not a moment, it's the movement_

 _Where all the hungriest brothers with_

 _Something to prove went._

 _Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand_

 _We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land_

 _And? If we win our independence?_

 _Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?_

 _Or will the blood we shed begin an endless_

 _Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?_

 _I know the action in the street is excitin'_

 _But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'_

 _I've been readin' 'n writin'_

 _We need to handle our financial situation_

 _Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?_

 _I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately_

 _Smashin' every expectation_

 _Every action's an act of creation!_

 _I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow_

 _For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow_

"You truly are something." Alexander smirked towards Lin.

 _[Hamilton and Company:]_

 _And I am not throwing away my shot_

 _I am not throwing away my shot_

 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble):]_

 _We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!_

 _We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!_

 _We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)_

 _It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)_

 _It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)_

 _It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)_

 _Take a shot! Shot! Shot!_

 _A-yo it's time to take a shot!_

 _Time to take a shot!_

 _And I am not throwing away my_

 _[Company:] Not throwing away my shot!_

"Well," Anna said standing. "I'm parched. Who wants something to drink?"

Everyone raised their hands. Anna nodded before heading towards the back of the room after stating that she'll be back soon.


	5. Story of Tonight Plus 3

**Ranger-Corpses; I actually had planned on doing a bit of Alexander and Lin pairing. But you just fueled me to do more. But I appreciate the wonderful review, it keeps me going.**

 **Ps. a bit of warning(no pun intended) I'm going to try some more heated reaction and situations. Tell me if you not comfortable and I'll stop.**

 **Now onward, enjoy.**

 _The Story Of Tonight + 3_

Anna came back in the room pushing a chart full of food and drinks. When all eyes went to her, she immediately knew that something was a mist. That's when she heard it a familiar scream followed a girl around nineteen running towards her.

She had cinnamon color skin long waist length black hair. That was out and in waves of curls, she wore a grey vest that seemed a bit small and a black skater skirt along with some black shoe boots that stop at the ankle.

"Alright! Daisy, what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"What am I doing here? You're here with sexy Lin-Manuel Miranda! And the hot founding fathers!" Daisy squealed.

"I take it you're a fan." Lin chuckled with a grin. "More the merrier."

If it was possible, Daisy squealed louder. "Just a moment. Can't forget my babies!"

Before Anna could ask, Daisy snapped her fingers and the whole room was engulfed in a blinding bright light. When the light faded, there was a few moans before two men the girls and Lin knew very well. Well for Anna and Daisy, from the Internet and TV. For the composer, two of his closest friends.

"Chris! Daveed!"

Anna watched the three hug and Lin explain the situation to them before turning to Daisy. "Why bring Chris and Daveed?"

Daisy squealed again. "Because you can't have Lin without Chris or Diggs. Besides, don't Chris and Lin make a super hot couple?"

There were a bunch of coughs. As Lin and Chris looked at each other before looking away.

Anna sighed. "This was going to be a really long two hours."

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I may not live to see our glory!_

There was soft crying and Lin turned to see Anna crying. He gently rubbed her back.

"Why do I have another feeling of foreshadowing?" Laurens asked looking at Lin who refused to meet his eyes.

 _[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_

 _I may not live to see our glory!_

"Um..Miss Anna. What are those stuff?"

Anna sniffled before standing and heading over to the cart. "Sodas of a lot of flavors. And pizza, popcorn, mozzarella sticks and hot dogs. And no...there not actually dogs."

Angelica who had her mouth open to ask that particular question. Shut her mouth and went to try the food and drinks.

By the time everyone tried bit of the foods, they were hooked.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _But I will gladly join the fight!_

From the love seat next to Jefferson and Madison, where Daveed and Chris sat. Daveed noticed the Frenchman that he portrayed kept looking at him.

When Lafayette realize he was caught staring, he quickly turned away mumbled. "Mon dieu, il me ressemble. Mais damn, il est tellement chaud."

Anna, Daveed and Daisy had confused looks. Jefferson closest to his actor leaned over to whisper in Daveed's ear.

"He said, My God he looks just like me. But damn, he's so hot."

Daveed and Lafayette blushed. While Anna and Daisy giggled after Lin told them what Lafayette said.

 _[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_

 _But I will gladly join the fight!_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _And when our children tell our story…_

"I would of...if I didn't die." Philip said lowly.

 _[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_

 _And when our children tell our story…_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _They'll tell the story of tonight_

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _Let's have another round tonight_

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _Let's have another round tonight_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Let's have another round tonight_

Daisy smiled at Eliza. "Mrs. Hamilton. I hate to say this..but you married a alcoholic."

The Schuyler sisters giggled as Herc, Lafayette and Laurens snickered.

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Raise a glass to freedom_

 _Something they can never take away_

 _No matter what they tell you_

 _Raise a glass to the four of us_

 _[Laurens/Mulligan:]_

 _Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

 _[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_

 _Telling the story of tonight_

By now tears were falling freely from Anna and Daisy's eyes. They have heard the soundtrack multiple times but these songs always made them cry.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _They'll tell the story of tonight_

 _[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]_

 _Raise a glass to freedom_

 _Something they can never take away_

Washington wiped away some tears feeling the emotional wave of the song as well.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _No matter what they tell you_

 _[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_

 _Let's have another round tonight_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Raise a glass to the four of us_

 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]_

 _Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

 _[Hamilton/Laurens:]_

 _Telling the story of tonight_

 _[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_

 _Let's have another round tonight_

 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble (Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble):]_

 _They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)_

 _They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)_

 _They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)_

 _[Full Ensemble:] Tonight_


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**Oh the irony. Reading these reviews I had burst into fits of laughter, waking my cat and dog. They started looking at me like I was crazy, I'm not crazy. Maybe a little.**

 **But your reviews are AWESOME! Enjoy!**

 _The Schuyler Sisters_

The music from the song before transitioned into a upbeat tune.

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy screamed. "I love this song!"

Anna rolled her eyes before grunted. "So much for subtle."

 _[Burr:]_

 _There's nothing rich folks love more_

"Nooooo!" Burr moaned, buring his head in his hands as he realized what was about to happen.

Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor

While Burr was having a mental breakdown, Daisy sang along with Leslie/Burr.

 _They pull up in their carriages and gawk_

 _At the students in the common_

 _Just to watch them talk_

 _Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded_

This earned Burr dirty glares from the sisters.

 _Uh-oh, but little does he know that_

 _His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza_

 _Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at_

 _[Company:]_

 _Work, work!_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _Angelica!_

"Wow. She's amazing." Angelica said in awe at the actress portraying her.

 _[Company:]_

 _Work, work!_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Eliza!_

"She looks just like me!" Eliza exclaimed in excitement.

 _[Peggy:]_

 _And Peggy!_

"There's me!" Peggy squealed in delight.

 _[Company:]_

 _Work, work!_

 _The Schuyler sisters!_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _Angelica!_

 _[Peggy:]_

 _Peggy!_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Eliza!_

 _[Company:]_

 _Work!_

 _[Peggy:]_

 _Daddy said to be home by sundown_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _Daddy doesn't need to know_

"Naughty girl!" Jefferson grinned with a suggestive wink earning a bucket of popcorn to be thrown at him.

 _[Peggy:]_

 _Daddy said not to go downtown_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Like I said, you're free to go_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _But look around, look around_

 _The revolution's happening in New York_

 _[Eliza/Peggy:]_

 _New York_

 _[Company:]_

 _Angelica_

 _[Schuyler Sisters and company:]_

 _Work!_

 _[Peggy:]_

 _It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _People shouting in the square_

"That was you, wasn't it?" Eliza questioned looking at her husband.

Alexander responded with a sly smirk.

 _[Peggy:]_

 _It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _New ideas in the air_

 _[Angelica and Male Ensemble:]_

 _Look around, look around_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…_

 _[All men:]_

 _She's lookin' for me!_

 _[Angelica (Company):]_

 _Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)_

 _I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_

 _I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_

 _Whooaaaaa!_

 _[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_

 _Whooaaaaa!_

 _Work!_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city_

Washington had a hand over his mouth to stop the chuckles that threatened to escape.

 _Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty_

 _Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny_

 _But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money_

 _Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels_

All of the Schuyler sisters and Anna glared at Burr while Daisy and the other men, even Washington laughed.

 _You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _Burr, you disgust me_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Ah, so you've discussed me_

 _I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!_

Burr cringes at that line while the others laughed at his misery.

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine_

 _So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane_

 _You want a revolution? I want a revelation_

 _So listen to my declaration:_

 _[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_

 _"We hold these truths to be self-evident_

 _That all men are created equal"_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _And when I meet Thomas Jefferson_

 _[Company:]_

 _Unh!_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!_

"And how actually would you do that?" Jefferson asked, smirking.

Madison elbowed him before glaring at Jefferson.

 _[Women:]_

 _Work!_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Look around, look around at how_

 _Lucky we are to be alive right now!_

 _[Eliza/Peggy:]_

 _Look around, look around at how_

 _Lucky we are to be alive right now!_

 _[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_

 _History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be_

 _In the greatest city in the world!_

 _[Schuyler Sisters and Company:]_

 _In the greatest city in the world!_

Anna and Daisy pouted. "What about Jersey?"

Lin grinned. "There's nothing wrong with Jersey. Just New York is better!"

Anna and Daisy shared a look before grinning as they both tossed a pillow at Lin. Knocking him off the couch.

 _[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}:]_

 _'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}_

 _So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}_

 _[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}:]_

 _You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}_

 _So listen to my declaration:_

 _[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble):]_

 _We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)_

 _Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)_

 _[Full Company:]_

 _Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

 _History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be_

 _[All women:]_

 _In the greatest city in the world_

 _[All men:]_

 _In the greatest city_

 _[Company:]_

 _In the greatest city in the world!_

 _[Company:]_

 _Work, work!_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _Angelica!_

 _[Company:]_

 _Work, work!_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Eliza!_

 _[Peggy:]_

 _And Peggy!_

 _[Company:]_

 _Work, work!_

 _[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy:]_

 _The Schuyler sisters!_

 _[Company:]_

 _Work, work!_

 _[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company):]_

 _We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_

 _Hey! (Work, work!)_

 _Hey! (Work, work!)_

 _[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company):]_

 _Hey! (Work, work!)_

 _{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)_

 _In the greatest city (Work, work!)_

 _{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}_

 _[Company:]_

 _In the greatest city in the world!_


	7. Farmer Refuted

**Hello, hello, hello my wonderful readers and reviewers. Sorry about the late update on this story, this chapter was supposed to be up sooner. But I fell ill and I don't know what was wrong but I felt awful. Puking and aching body.**

 **But anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **PS; Since I'm doing this on my phone once the battery is completely charged, another chapter will be up.**

 _Farmer Refuted_

 _[Seabury:]_

 _Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury_

"Oh God, not this punk again." Herc moaned causing Anna and Daisy to snicker.

 _And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"_

"I love working on this song. It was fun and a lot of work but I had a blast doing it." Laughed Lin as the song went on.

 _Heed not the rabble who scream revolution_

 _They have not your interest at heart_

"C'est n'importe quoi!" Lafayette shouted at the screen.

Lin leaned over and whispered in Anna's ear. "Laf said that's bullshit."

Anna nodded and waited until Lin was back into the song when she let loose the shudder she was feeling. To glare at Daisy as she started making kissy noises.

 _Mulligan:]_

 _Oh my God. Tear this dude apart_

"Please do!" everyone in the room shouted while Washington shook his head and Burr rolled his eyes.

 _[Seabury:]_

 _Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution_

 _Don't let them lead you astray_

 _This Congress does not speak for me_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Let him be_

"Burr, sir. You suck on the highest levels." Philip said with his arms crossed.

Everyone snickered even Washington as Alex laughed.

"That's my boy!"

 _[Seabury:]_

 _They're playing a dangerous game_

 _I pray the king shows you his mercy_

 _For shame, for shame…_

"Misericordia mi culo!" Lin shouted crossing his arms over his chest.

Anna was drinking some sprite when Lin started cursing in Spanish, she spit out her soda. When went across the room and hit Jefferson.

"Estas bien Anna?" Lin asked softly rubbing Anna's lowered back.

Daisy squealed and started laughing really loud before falling on the floor where she continued to laugh uncontrollably.

 _[Hamilton (Seabury):]_

 _Yo!_

"Pops, is that how you introduce yourself to? No need to say your name, everyone knows who you are, huh?" Philip laughed as Alex grinned.

 _He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)_

 _Sound of screams but the (Who scream)_

 _Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)_

 _The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)_

 _Win this (Interest)_

The revolutionaries, minus Burr cheered like wild animals along with Lin and Daisy. Anna was still trying to breathe, again. All Washington could do was shake his head.

 _It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)_

By now Anna breathing return to normal. She couldn't help the snickers that escaped. As Washington, he rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

 _Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)_

 _Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)_

 _And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)_

 _About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)_

 _My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!_

Everyone in the room, even Burr, Jefferson and Madison burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Washington let out a few chuckles of his own.

 _(They're playing a dangerous game)_

 _But strangely, your mange is the same_

Anna and Daisy were in tears and trying to breathe from the laughter.

 _(I pray the king shows you his mercy)_

 _Is he in Jersey?_

"Hey!" Anna glared at Lin.

"What!?" Lin exclaimed with his hands up. "I don't actually have any problems with Jersey! Some of my friends and family are over there!"

"You wrote it!" Anna yelled back.

"Did we miss something?" Herc said.

Lafayette shook his head. "No. Ils dovivent juste avoir une chambre dèjà."

Lin coughed making Anna raise a eye brow. Before she looked from Lin to Lafayette to Herc.

"What'd he he say?"

Herc shrugged while Alex cleared his throat and grinned.

"Laf said you two need to get a room...already."

Anna looked at Lin before turning away with a very noticeable blush on both of their faces.

 _(For shame)_

 _For the revolution!_

 _(For shame!)_

 _[Company:]_

 _For the revolution!_

"For the revolution!" everyone in the room yelled, smiles full of excitement.

 _[Seabury:]_

 _Heed_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna_

 _[Seabury/Hamilton:]_

 _Scream_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Honestly, look at me, please don't read!_

 _[Seabury:]_

 _Not your interests_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!_

 _Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?_

"Exactly. Imagined if Hamilton get his way with the new government, he'll probably taxed our whiskey."

Alexander glared at Jefferson while Lin, Anna and Daisy laughed at the humor.

 _[Burr:]_

 _Alexander, please!_

"You know Burr. I always knew you cared." Alexander smirked.

Burr shook his head and looked away.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties_

 _[Ensemble:]_

 _Silence! A message from the King!_

 _A message from the King!_

 _[Full Company:]_

 _A message from the King!_

"Oh my God! What's going on happen next?" Eliza asked looking from the screen to her sisters then everyone else.

Anna grinned before leaning back and smiled. "Oh the fun or the horror. You choose."

The historical people shared confused looks before looking back at the screen as the next song began.

Alexander's eyes widened as he saw a figure strut out onto the stage. "Oh fucking hell no!"


	8. You'll Be Back

**Thanks for the awesome reviews.**

 **PS; Here's some info into the last chapter.**

 _Misericordia mi culo means mercy my ass._

 _Estas bien means you're good._

 **Also I want to put out that Anna and Daisy aren't me but OCs. But yes, I very much have a celebrity crush on Lin-Manuel Miranda. Now onwards, enjoy!**

 _You'll Be Back_

 _[King George:]_

 _You say_

"You got to be kidding me." Washington glared at the screen.

 _The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay_

"What love? He's clearly delusional." Eliza scoffed, crossing her arms.

 _You cry_

 _In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by_

"He's talking about the Boston tea party? Isn't he pops?" Philip questioned looking at his father.

 _Why so sad?_

 _Everyone was beyond annoyed as Lin, Anna and Daisy tried their best to keep their laughter to their selves._

 _Remember we made an arrangement when you went away_

 _Now you're making me mad_

"I believe he was always mad." Herc grinned, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

 _Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man_

 _You'll be back, soon you'll see_

 _You'll remember you belong to me_

"We belong to no one!" shouted the Schuyler sisters.

Anna looked away from the screen as she mumbled to herself. "Speak for yourselves."

But both Lin and Daisy heard her.

 _You'll be back, time will tell_

 _You'll remember that I served you well_

At this point, Washington had a twitch in his right eye from containing his emotions and outbursts.

 _Oceans rise, empires fall_

 _We have seen each other through it all_

 _And when push comes to shove_

 _I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

Everyone burst into a uncontrollable fits of laughter watching the king act like a child and a over controlled lover.

As for Washington, upset was a overstatement.

 _Da da dat dat da ya da!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

 _Da da dat dat da…_

 _You say our love is draining and you can't go on_

 _You'll be the one complaining when I am gone..._

"You mean partying!" yelled Herc.

The revolutionaries cheered while Burr gave a small smile.

 _And no, don't change the subject_

 _'Cause you're my favorite subject_

 _My sweet, submissive subject_

 _My loyal, royal subject_

 _Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…_

"I wrote this song on my honeymoon. It was a concept of a relationship between King George and America."

"Wait, wait. You're married?" Eliza exclaimed looking at the composer with hard eyes.

"Well...yes." Lin responded, feeling confused. "I have a son and a dog whose more like my daughter than anything."

"What I don't understand. If you're married, why are you flirting with young Anna?" Eliza questioned with a raised eye brow.

Anna stood, not wanting to hear his reasons. No doubt on the line of 'he was playing' or something similar. Anna headed for the back room and closed the door where she slid down the wall and buried her head in her hands.

In the room with everyone else, Daisy snapped everyone's attention back to the musical. While hoping her friend was alright. No one knows about how much Anna loves Lin-Manuel Miranda more than she. To be reminded that the love of her life is still married and happy with their son and dog, isn't something you can just bounce back from.

 _You'll be back like before_

 _I will fight the fight and win the war_

 _For your love, for your praise_

 _And I'll love you till my dying days_

 _When you're gone, I'll go mad_

 _So don't throw away this thing we had_

"This is one shot I'll gladly throw away." Alex mumbled, crossing his arms while glaring at the screen.

 _'Cause when push comes to shove_

 _I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love_

Laurens went paled as he looked from Alex and back to the screen. Which didn't go unnoticed by Alex, who was realizing the same thing. King George did kill at least one of the revolutionaries' loved one.

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

 _Da da dat dat da ya da!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

 _Da da dat—_

 _Everybody!_

 _[Full Ensemble:]_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

 _Da da dat dat da ya da!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da_

 _Dat dat da ya da!_

Washington was beyond fuming. The war wasn't a joke and he hated it. But does what he must to protect his country and love ones.

Daisy stood and ran for the back room. She entered and quickly shut the door before sitting on the floor, against the wall next to Anna.

"You okay?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm a fool. I should of never brought Lin here. What was I thinking? It wasn't like he was going to fall in love with me because I am passionate about his damn musical!"

Daisy looked down before giving a small smile. "There's something there though." when Anna didn't respond, Daisy sighed before smiling. "Why didn't you tell me you had a Spanish fetish?"

Anna shrugged but there's a small glimpse of a grin. Before it fell as she thought on something. "I suddenly know how Maria Reynolds feel. To fall in love with a married man."

Daisy frowned before pulling her friend into a hug.

 **AN; So not much for laughs but I'll try to make up for it. By the way, I plan to write a sequel, it's basically a RPF but I wanted to know if I should put it in the Hamilton fanfiction. Let me know.**


	9. Right Hand Man

**PJOandHP4life, thanks for the review. I feel bad for her too.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Right Hand Man_

Anna and Daisy entered the room and instantly eyes were on the tear marks and puffy eyes of their new friend.

Lin stood up feeling concerned. "Are you alright?"

Anna waved a hand as though it was nothing. "I'm fine."

Lin looked over to Daisy then his friends on the other side of the room. Chris and Daveed shrugged but the playwright knew full and well that they had a idea on what's happening. Lin let out a depressed sigh, why can't he see what's wrong.

A clearing of a throat caused the attention to turn to Daisy. She smiled and waved, full of energy and enthusiasm.

"I believe that we have a musical to watch!"

Everyone laughed, now that the tension has been broken. But as Anna return to her seat next to Lin, he still had the nagging feeling that something wasn't alright.

 _[COMPANY]_

 _British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water_

 _Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_

The revolutionaries and Washington grimaced at the memories. So many people died during that time.

 _[ENSEMBLE 1]_

 _Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_

 _When they surround our troops!_

 _They surround our troops!_

 _When they surround our troops!_

 _[ENSEMBLE 2]_

 _Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_

 _They surround our troops!_

 _They surround our troops!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war_

Washington wasn't the only one to give Alex a eye brow raising look.

"You know Alexander. As though you prove on more than one occasion that you are indeed very smart, I believe there's something else wrong with you." Burr mumbled loudly, feeling very much disturbed by his friends words on the screen.

Alex smirked as he batted his eye lashes. "Besides my amazing good looks?"

Before Burr could stop himself, he nodded. "Yes, besides that."

When Burr realize what he said he blushed while Jefferson made a face like he was going to throw up while Washington shook his head in amusement at Burr's misfortune.

Lafayette, Herc, Laurens and Daisy whistled. Earning a laugh from Lin and a small smile from Anna.

 _I knew that I was poor_

 _I knew it was the only way to_

 _[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]_

 _Rise up!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _If they tell my story_

 _I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or_

 _[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]_

 _Rise up!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _I will fight for this land_

 _But there's only one man_

 _Who can give us a command so we can_

 _[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]_

 _Rise up!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Understand? It's the only way to_

 _[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]_

 _Rise up! Rise up!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Here he comes!_

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _Here comes the General!_

 _[BURR]_

 _Ladies and gentlemen!_

"This is absolutely not necessary." Washington exclaimed looking at the showy entrance of his on screen self.

"I agree." Chris nodded. "But you got to admit that it's pretty cool."

Washington gave the man who played him a nod before looking away. But ever so lightly, a smile formed.

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _Here comes the General!_

"Here comes the General!" Anna and Daisy sang along.

 _[BURR]_

 _The moment you've been waiting for!_

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _Here comes the General!_

 _[BURR]_

 _The pride of Mount Vernon!_

As though he thought the entrance was entertaining it was also very dramatic.

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _Here comes the General!_

 _[BURR]_

 _George Washington!_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _We are outgunned_

 _Outmanned_

 _Outnumbered_

 _Outplanned_

 _We gotta make an all out stand_

 _Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man._

"That's me!" both Lin and Alex shouted proudly.

Anna couldn't help but smile at Lin fondly as Laurens, Angelica and Eliza looked at Alex the same.

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _What?_

 _What?_

 _Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

 _Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Check it_

 _Can I be real a second?_

 _For just a millisecond?_

 _Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?_

 _Now I'm the model of a modern major general_

 _The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all_

 _Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal_

 _Writin' letters to relatives_

 _Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence_

 _But the elephant is in the room_

 _The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go_

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _Boom!_

Washington and the revolutionaries jumped at the onslaught of memories of the war.

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Any hope of success is fleeting_

 _How can I keep leading when the people I'm_

 _Leading keep retreating?_

Alex put a hand over Laurens' balled fist as they both thought about the unexperienced Charles Lee.

 _We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn_

 _Knight takes rook, but look_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _We are outgunned_

 _Outmanned_

 _Outnumbered_

 _Outplanned_

 _We gotta make an all out stand_

 _Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man_

 _Incoming!_

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _What?_

 _What?_

 _Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

 _Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _They're battering down the Battery check the damages_

 _[MULLIGAN]_

 _Rah!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _We gotta stop em and rob em of their advantages_

 _[MULLIGAN]_

 _Rah!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us_

 _Hamilton won't abandon ship_

 _Yo, let's steal their cannons_

"Wow, Pops that's so cool!" Philip exclaimed excitedly to shrunk down from the intense look from his mother. "I mean, what were you thinking? You could of died! Bad pops, bad!"

Eliza rolled her eyes in humor before smiling.

 _[MULLIGAN]_

 _Shh-boom!_

 _[COMPANY]_

 _Boom!_

Eliza placed a comforting hand on her husband's when he jumped at only wave of violent memories.

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and_

"Ooh General." Alex tsked waving a finger at Washington. "Bad language."

Washington scowled. "Shut up Alexander."

 _[COMPANY]_

 _Boom!_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and_

 _[COMPANY]_

 _Boom!_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _There's another ship and_

 _[COMPANY]_

 _Boom!_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _We just lost the southern tip and_

 _[COMPANY]_

 _Boom!_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip_

Jefferson winced at the image. The war was terrible and it was definitely not a piece of cake he thought it to be.

Madison laid his hand on Jefferson's and gave a small smile.

 _Guns and horses giddyup_

 _I decide to divvy up_

 _My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up_

 _This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny_

 _I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:_

 _Are these the men with which I am to defend America?_

 _We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance_

 _I cannot be everywhere at once, people_

 _I'm in dire need of assistance_

 _[BURR]_

 _Your excellency, sir!_

Burr groaned, remembering how this meeting played out. He turned his head, not wanting to witness the humiliation again.

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Who are you?_

"That's cold." Daisy grinned earning a glare from Burr but a laugh from Chris and everyone else.

 _[BURR]_

 _Aaron Burr, Sir?_

 _Permission to state my case?_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _As you were_

 _[BURR]_

 _Sir_

 _I was a captain under General Montgomery_

 _Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec_

 _And well, in summary_

 _I think that I could be of some assistance_

 _I admire how you keep firing on the British_

 _From a distance_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Huh_

"He's obviously not interested." Anna laughed getting a look from Burr.

"Hey Burr. Consider yourself lucky. You didn't have to manage the General's journal." Alex grinned.

"Hey!" Washington yelled, feeling offended.

 _[BURR]_

 _I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Yes?_

 _[BURR]_

 _Well_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Your excellency, you wanted to see me?_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Yes, sir_

 _[HAMILTON AND BURR]_

 _We keep meeting_

 _[BURR]_

 _As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Burr?_

 _[BURR]_

 _Sir?_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Close the door on your way out_

"That was pretty cold if you think about it." Alex pondered.

"Shut up Alexander!" both Washington and Burr yelled.

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Have I done something wrong, sir?_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _On the contrary_

 _I called you here because our odds are beyond scary_

 _Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Sir?_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Sir!_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown_

 _I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown_

 _Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you_

"Those were great opportunities." Angelica said. "Father worked closely and couldn't of said nothing but wonderful things about them."

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _To be their Secretary? I don't think so_

"Says the Secretary of treasury." Anna mused with a grin.

Alex stuck his tounge at her.

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Why're you upset?_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _I'm not_

"Yes, you are!" Anna and Daisy said in a sing along tone.

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger_

 _I was just like you when I was younger_

 _Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Yes_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder_

Everyone couldn't agree more with what Chris/Washington said.

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Why are you telling me this?_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _I'm being honest_

 _I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised_

 _We are a powder keg about to explode_

 _I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?_

 _[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON)]_

 _I am not throwin' away my shot!_

"Oh my God. Am I going to be reminded of my horrible misdeed throughout the rest of the musical?!" Burr yelled nearly on the verge of tears.

Lin was about to respond with, 'Pretty much.' but stayed silent when he saw Alex get up and pulled Burr into a embrace.

 _I am not throwin' away my shot!_

 _Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young_

 _Scrappy and hungry!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _I am not throwing away my shot!_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _Son_

 _[WASHINGON AND COMPANY]_

 _We are outgunned, outmanned!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _You need all the help you can get_

 _I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan_

 _Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?_

"Wow. He can count to three. Bet you can't count how many friends I have?" Jefferson mocked.

Alex grinned. "Sure can. One...there. I did it and he's right there." Alex smirked pointing to Madison.

Jefferson tried to make a comeback but he couldn't come up with one right away.

 _[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]_

 _Outnumbered, outplanned!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _We'll need some spies on the inside_

 _Some King's men who might let some things slide_

"Me!" Herc cheered causing the rest of the Hamilsquad to erupt into cheers.

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _I'll write to Congress and tell em we need supplies, you rally the guys, master the element of surprise_

 _I'll rise above my station, organize your information, til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir!_

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _Here comes the General!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Rise up!_

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _Here comes the General!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _Rise up!_

 _[COMPANY]_

 _Boom!_

 _Chicka-boom!_

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _Here comes the General!_

 _[SCHUYLER SISTERS]_

 _Rise up!_

 _[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND WOMEN]_

 _Rise up!_

 _[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

 _[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY AND WOMEN]_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _[LAURENS/_

 _LAFAYETTE/_

 _MULLIGAN]_

 _What?_

 _[FULL COMPANY]_

 _Here comes the General!_

 _[HAMILTON]_

 _What?_

 _[WASHINGTON]_

 _And his right hand man!_

 _[FULL COMPANY]_

 _Boom!_


	10. A Winter's Ball

**Hey welcomed back to the next chapter of Hamilton Crew and Composer Watches the Musical.**

 **Also I was wondering if you wonderful readers would check my new story, Together As One.**

 **Okay now, without further delay here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

 _A Winter's Ball_

 _[Burr:]_

 _How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore_

Alex frowned before glaring at Burr. "Are you seriously going to introduce me like this in every song?"

Burr smiled sheepishly as Daisy laughed.

"Pretty much."

 _Go on and on_

 _Grow into more of a phenomenon?_

 _Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother_

Alexander pouted, causing Burr to smile and give Alex a hug.

 _Be seated at the right hand of the father_

 _Washington hires Hamilton right on sight_

 _But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write_

 _Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable_

 _But what do we have in common?_

"I actually am quite lost." Alex stated earning bemused looks from everyone in the room.

 _We're reliable with the_

 _[All men:]_

 _Ladies!_

 _[Burr:]_

 _There are so many to deflower!_

 _[All men:]_

 _Ladies!_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Looks! Proximity to power_

Burr shrunked down in his seat. Feeling all the eyes of the women burning into him.

If looks could kill.

 _[All men:]_

 _Ladies!_

 _[Burr:]_

 _They delighted and distracted him_

 _Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _That's true!_

"That's not true.." Washington cleared.

"It was a rumor that Hamilton proudly accepted." Lin grinned with a laugh.

 _[Full Company:]_

 _1780_

 _[Burr:]_

 _A winter's ball_

 _And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all_

 _Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son_

A bucket of popcorn landed on Burr's head has the butterly treat fell from the sides.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?_

By now Alexander had soda drenching his shirt. Philip was trying desperately to hold in his snickers of the humor in his pop's misfortune.

 _[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens:]_

 _Hey_

 _Hey_

 _Hey hey_


	11. Helpless

**More feels and laughs. Enjoy.**

 _Helpless_

As the music started for the next song. Anna breathed deeply before exhaling. This was one song she had to keep her shit together.

 _[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza):]_

 _Hey hey hey hey_

Anna's eyes nearly popped out out of her head as she shifted in her seat. She heard about it from a interview on YouTube that Lin eye fucks the two front rows. With the angle of the screen it's like she and everyone was right in the front row catching his gaze straight on.

"Come on, girl breath." Daisy said rubbing her friend's back.

Lin automatically knew what that was. Just didn't know he could have a affect on someone like that.

 _[Eliza (all women):]_

 _Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)_

 _Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)_

 _Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)_

 _Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)_

 _[Eliza and women:]_

 _Helpless!_

 _Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit_

 _I'm helpless!_

 _Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em_

Anna glanced at Lin who was focused on the screen. His eyes, his smile, his voice. She moaned unintentionally, she knew exactly how Eliza felt.

Lin gave a small smirk as out of the concer of his eyes he caught Anna looking and he heard the moan too.

While on the other side of the room, Alexander grinned at a extremely blushing Eliza. Causing the sisters and Daisy to giggle and Philip to snicker.

 _[Eliza:]_

 _I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_

 _We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_

 _Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room_

"Angie was always in the spotlight." Peggy laughed.

"Don't forget dazzling." Eliza added with a smile of her own.

 _Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"_

"I can completely relate." Anna said to herself but everyone heard her.

"Oh really?" Alex smirked. "Let me guess. Lin-Manuel, her sends jolts of electricity through your body?"

Anna glanced at Lin and shuddered when she felt a feeling undescribable jolt through her body.

Lin and Alex smirked but didn't neither said anything.

 _Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_

 _Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume_

 _[Eliza and women:]_

 _Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_

 _[Eliza (all women):]_

 _Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." (Ooh)_

Eliza looked over at her older sister who gave a small smile in return. Wait was those tears?

 _My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)_

 _And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)_

 _She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)_

 _Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm..._

 _Helpless!_

 _Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)_

"My eyes are to die for." Alex stated with smirk that made Eliza, Laurens and Lin blush.

Philip rolled his eyes. "I see where I get my arrogance from."

 _Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know_

 _(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)_

 _(I'm helpless!)_

 _I'm so into you, I am so into you_

 _(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)_

 _(I'm helpless!)_

 _I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Where are you taking me?_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I'm about to change your life_

Alex smiled at Angelica. "You certainly did."

Angelica nodded before looking away.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Then by all means, lead the way_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Elizabeth Schuyler_

 _It's a pleasure to meet you_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Schuyler?_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _My sister_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Thank you for all your service_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_

"Aww." the Hamilsquad cooed, making kissy faces at Alex, who stuck out his tounge.

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I'll leave you to it_

 _[Eliza and women:]_

 _One week later_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _I'm writin' a letter nightly_

 _Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me_

 _Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him_

"Angelica.." Alex sang with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

Angelica looked away before her emotions betrayed her.

 _[Eliza (all women):]_

 _Ha!_

 _Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')_

 _My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')_

 _I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine_

 _And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)_

 _My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)_

 _I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through." (Ooh)_

 _But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true." (Ooh)_

 _And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm..._

 _(Hey!)_

 _Helpless!_

Anna groaned as Lin/Alexander started to grind his hips as celebrating his engagement.

Lin placed a hand on Anna's arm. "You okay?"

"No!" Anna cried. "You are completely sending my hormones into overdrive!"

Lin was tooken back as Anna blushed in embarrassment.

 _(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)_

 _I'm helpless, hoo_

 _(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)_

 _Yes mommy, that boy is mine_

 _(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)_

 _(I'm helpless!)_

 _Helpless!_

 _Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name_

 _An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame_

 _All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain_

 _A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain_

 _Insane, your family brings out a different side of me_

 _Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me_

Angelica received some raised eye brows. The oldest Schuyler sister just smiled.

 _No stress, my love for you is never in doubt_

 _We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out_

 _I've been livin' without a family since I was a child_

 _My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild_

 _But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real_

 _And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God_

 _You'll never feel so…_

 _[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]_

 _{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza..._

 _{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so_

 _{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)_

 _{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}_

 _(Down for the count and I'm)_

 _My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}_

 _(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)_

 _{Helpless!}_

 _(I'm) {Helpless!}_

 _{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}_

 _Wedding march plays as Herc on screen pranced down the aisle tossing flowers._

Everyone laughed, including Herc.

 _[All women:]_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Helpless_

"I got to say this now. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Daisy looked from her friend to the playwright. "In the most nastiest ways."

"Daisy!" Anna yelled before lunging for her laughing friend.


	12. Satisfied

**Wow. Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I have now been distracted between writing my Lion King story and watching/reading Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir show/fanfiction.**

 **This for all you Peggy lovers. As well as the Lin/Anna shippers. Now onwards. Enjoy.**

 _Satisfied_

Daisy quickly got up and went to sit by Angelica, who moved to a couch away from her sisters.

Angelica didn't know how, but she had a feeling that her long time secret, the one she promised to take to her grave was going to be revealed.

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!_

 _Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor_

 _Angelica Schuyler!_

Peggy pouted as she crossed her arms. "No fair. How come I wasn't maid of honor?"

Eliza blushed before grabbing her baby sister's hand. "In any other circumstances, I would of picked you. But Angie introduced me to Alex...so I thought it right."

Peggy was still a bit upset but nodded with a smile and turned back to the screen.

Angelica heard what Eliza said and sighed. This was not going to end well.

 _[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]_

 _A toast to the groom!_

 _(To the groom!)_

 _(To the groom!)_

 _{(To the groom!)}_

 _To the bride!_

 _{To the bride!}_

 _(To the bride!)_

 _{To the bride!}_

 _From your sister_

 _(Angelica!)_

 _(Angelica!)_

 _{(Angelica!)}_

 _Who is always by your side_

 _(By your side)_

 _{By your side}_

 _To your union_

 _{(To the union!)}_

 _{(To the revolution!)}_

Eliza's eyes twiched. "Really?" Eliza turned to face her husband and his friends. "Who was it?!"

Instantly the Hamilsquad pointed at one another. Here's how it went; Herc pointed at Laurens while Lafayette pointed at Alex. Alex pointing at Herc while Laurens pointed at Lafayette.

Eliza rolled her eyes. How did she married someone so immature? But she loved Alexander, flaws and all.

Daisy and Peggy giggled. While Anna and Washington shook their heads smiling. Meanwhile the actors, found the immature action between the four friends completely hilarious.

 _And the hope that you provide_

 _(You provide!)_

 _{(You provide!)}_

 _May you always…_

 _{(Always)}_

 _Be satisfied_

 _{(Rewind)}_

 _[Recorded Samples:]_

 _Rewind, rewind_

Eyebrows rose but no one said anything.

 _Helpless, sky's, sky's_

 _Drownin' in 'em_

 _Drownin', rewind_

 _I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_

 _I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_

 _I remember that night, I remember that_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I remember that night, I just might_

 _Regret that night for the rest of my days_

Everyone minus the actors, Daisy and Anna had confused looks on their faces at the oldest Schuyler sister's words.

Daisy placed a comforting hand on Angelica's.

Anna sighed deeply, through her nose. She has never felt the way she felt about anyone like she does the man next to her. But of course, he's married and famous. Wouldn't pay mere ole her a time of day. Anna completely knows how Angelica and Maria feels.

 _I remember those soldier boys_

 _Tripping over themselves to win our praise_

Peggy giggled at that. Glancing at a blushing Burr as she remembered that night as well. Aaron trying so hard to get her attention. It was adorable, until the handsome Stephen Van Rensselaer walked in.

 _I remember that dreamlike candlelight_

 _Like a dream that you can't quite place_

 _But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face_

 _I have never been the same_

 _Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame_

 _And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name_

 _Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame_

 _[Full Company:]_

 _This is not a game…_

Angelica bit her bottom lip before taking a glance at her sister. Eliza's face was full of different emotions that Angelica couldn't quite put a finger to.

Was it shame?

Disgust?

Angelica bravely took another glance to gasp as she could point out one of those emotions clearly.

Regret..

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied_

Through the tension in the room, you could hear small snickers as Alex shoved a soldier out of the way from Angelica on screen.

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I'm sure I don't know what you mean_

 _You forget yourself_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _You're like me_

 _I'm never satisfied_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _Is that right?_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I've never been satisfied_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _My name is Angelica Schuyler_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Alexander Hamilton_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _Where's your fam'ly from?_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Unimportant_

 _There's a million things I haven't done but_

 _Just you wait, just you wait…_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits_

 _With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?_

 _It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light_

 _It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?_

 _The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes_

Eliza finally came out of her head. She blinked as she tried to process things. She had a lot of questions but knew it was not the right time to do so.

 _Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's_

 _A dream and it's a bit of a dance_

 _A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance_

 _He's a bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance_

 _I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?_

 _His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?_

 _He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants_

"Hey!" Alexander exclaimed with a pout that was completely adorable.

 _Handsome, boy, does he know it!_

Alexander was going to retort something flirty but sputtered as a bright blush appeared.

Aaron smirked. "Wow. Miracles do happened."

Hamisquad, Philip, Daisy, Anna and the actors laughed.

 _Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!_

 _I wanna take him far away from this place_

 _Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is…_

Eliza's eyes widened as she placed her hand over her mouth. It's her fault...

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Helpless…_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _And I know she is…_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Helpless…_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _And her eyes are just…_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Helpless…_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _And I realize_

 _[Angelica and Company:]_

 _Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…_

Everyone glanced at Angelica while Anna lowered her head.

"Hey. You okay?" Anna looked up to stare into the soft brown eyes that makes her melt like butter every time she looks at them. "This isn't one of the songs that makes you cry, is?"

Anna smiled lightly before shaking her head. "No. But it's still sad...more so that I understand where Angelica is coming from."

From across the room, Daveed perked up. He looked at Anna with a raised eye brow. "Really? How come?"

Anna briefly glances at Lin-Manuel who was looking at her as well as the other actors. "I have fallen in love with someone who I can't have."

Then she quickly turning her eyes back to the screen. Making Lin think about his new friend's answer.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Where are you taking me?_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I'm about to change your life_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Then by all means, lead the way_

 _[Company (except Angelica):]_

 _Number one!_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I'm a girl in a world in which_

 _My only job is to marry rich_

 _My father has no sons so I'm the one_

 _Who has to social climb for one_

 _So I'm the oldest and the wittiest_

Peggy rolls her eyes at her eldest sister's claim before moving over to the couch that Eliza left her for and joined the group hug along with her sisters and Daisy. Anna took a deep breath before getting up and joined the hug as well.

 _and the gossip in_

 _New York City is insidious_

 _And Alexander is penniless_

 _Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less_

Alexander gave his sister-in-law a smug smirk, causing Angelica to her eyes with a very bright blush.

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Schuyler?_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _My sister_

 _[Company:]_

 _Number two!_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister_

 _That elevates his status, I'd_

 _Have to be naïve to set that aside_

 _Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza_

 _Now that's his bride_

 _Nice going, Angelica, he was right_

 _You will never be satisfied_

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Thank you for all your service_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I'll leave you to it_

 _[Company:]_

 _Number three!_

 _[Angelica:]_

 _I know my sister like I know my own mind_

Eliza's tears stopped flowing. She had so many questions to ask her sister but now they were answered.

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

"That is soo true, 'Liza." Peggy smiled hugging said older sister.

 _If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned_

 _He'd be mine_

 _She would say, "I'm fine."_

 _[Angelica and Company:]_

 _She'd be lying_

Eliza frowned deeply before looking at Angelica. "But isn't that what you are doing?"

Angelica went to respond but she had nothing to say.

 _[Angelica:]_

 _But when I fantasize at night_

 _It's Alexander's eyes_

 _As I romanticize what might_

Anna blushes. Daisy has caught her numerous times daydreaming or dreaming about the sexy composer next to her.

 _Have been if I hadn't sized_

 _Him up so quickly_

 _At least my dear Eliza's his wife;_

 _At least I keep his eyes in my life…_

 _[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]_

 _To the groom!_

 _(To the groom!)_

 _(To the groom!)_

 _{(To the groom!)}_

 _To the bride!_

 _{To the bride!}_

 _(To the bride!)_

 _{To the bride!}_

 _From your sister_

 _(Angelica!)_

 _(Angelica!)_

 _{(Angelica!)}_

 _Who is always by your side_

 _(By your side)_

 _{By your side}_

 _To your union_

 _{(To the union!)}_

 _{(To the revolution!)}_

Eliza rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

 _And the hope that you provide_

 _(You provide!)_

 _{(You provide!)}_

 _May you always…_

 _{(Always)}_

 _Be satisfied_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _{Be satisfied}_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _And I know_

 _{(Be satisfied)}_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _She'll be happy as_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _His bride_

 _{(Be satisfied)}_

 _And I know_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _{Be satisfied}_

 _He will never be satisfied_

 _I will never be satisfied_

"Thank Go-" Angelica was cut off by a bone crushing hug from her sister.

"Thank you." Eliza cried on her sister's shoulder.

Anna smiled before frowning. They were practically done with the drama, the heavy drama anyway for Act One. She can all ready picture it now, and also dreaded it. There's one song that really gets her body going, even though it's very wrong.

Anna blames her imagination and Lin-Manuel Miranda.


	13. Fanfiction

**Here's a special chapter for you awesome readers as a request from** _RavenNighwing42_ , **whom I hope will be satisfied.**

 **P.S. Sorry, but Jonathan Groff will not be coming in. Just I barely know anything about him, just found out he's a voice in Disney's Frozen.**

 **Also, I was thinking about doing another story where Anna and Lin end up together. What do you think?**

 **I also want to put out that I'm not sure what's the real Eliza's eye color or any of the other historical figures, so bare with me. I as well, turned Alexander's eyes to his real color; that I know of.**

 **Now enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

 _Fanfiction_

Before the next song began, Daisy hitted the pause button just as a shining bright beam of bright light appeared in the room. Momentarily blinding everyone even the fans.

When the beam faded, in it's bright wake laid two people on the red carpet floor.

"Oh my God, my head." moaned the person on top.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get up!" yelled the person on the bottom in annoyance.

When the two stood, the fans and actors knew exactly who they were. Anthony Ramos and Renée Goldsberry, Daisy squealed in delight while also earning a annoyed glare from Anna.

"You didn't?" Anna asked with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Daisy exclaimed. Barely able to contain her excitement.

"Um...what's going on?" Angelica asked, not taking her green eyes off of the woman who look insanely like her.

"And why do they look just like us?" Laurens and Philip asked in unison, staring at the man that looks like them.

Anna groaned, giving her friend a dirty glare before turning to Angelica, Laurens and Philip. "These are the actor and actress that's plays you in the show."

A look of recognition crosses the historians' faces. As they remembered now, just it was in the moment they were confused.

"Wait! You telling me...that we're in a room with..." Anthony tried to say.

Anna took deep breaths before snapping her fingers. In a large wave of extreme bright light washed over the room. When the light went out the room seemed bigger, more couches and a extra love seat. All in a order where everyone can look and see everyone's reactions while having a good view of the screen.

Anna sat on a love seat on the end opposite of Jefferson and Madison's love seat on the other side. But this time, a 22 inch screen DELL laptop sat on her lap.

"Anna...what are you doing?" Daisy asked from her seat next to Renée.

"Fanfiction. To lighten up the room, it's very gloomy." Anna responded just as a bunch of words as though in a weird written letter popped up on the large screen.

 _Lin-Manuel Miranda pinned me against the wall. I could feel his..._

"Opps! Not that one!" Anna cried out mortified while clicking to another page.

"What was that?" Lin asked looking at the girl next to him.

"It was nothing." Anna quickly answered, refusing to look at the composer.

"It was a start of a smutty story. Between you, sexy..." Daisy grinned while pointing at Lin. "And the reader."

Lin blushed, finding the carpet under his sneakers very interesting.

"What's up this..?" Laurens asked barely able to take his eyes off the screen.

Everyone turned to the screen and read what currently had Laurens, Philip and Anthony blushing redder than a tomato.

 _I never thought I'd be in this position. In a bed with my characters, even though they're real with their bodies pressed against mind._

 _John Laurens was kissing me as Philip Hamilton was going down on me. Even though I should be completely weired out. I was turned on beyond anything else in my life.._

Laurens, Philip and Anthony shared a look before instantly looking away.

"Anna!" Daisy yelled. "That was mine personal favorite!"

Daisy then got up and rushed over and grabbed the laptop. Before turning to another web page, where this time Alexander gasped and blushed.

 _"Son," Washington started looking at the young man in his eyes._

 _"Don't call me son!" Alexander Hamilton tried to stiffen the moan that threatened to be released._

Washington and Christopher blushed along with Lin.

Anna shifted in her seat. Watching Lin and all these gorgeous males get uncomfortable was hot. Anna cleared her throat before closing the laptop.

"Alright. I believe that we should get back to the musical."

Everyone nodded, afraid to use their voices. The screen went back to the one being paused before it started to play and the music continued.

 **AN: I know, short. I would of did more but I am not sure how much you guys are into M rated stuff and if so I am going to have to change my own rating. But let me know, thank you.**


	14. Story Of Tonight (Reprise)

**I don't have much to say this time, but thank you for the incredible reviews.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Story Of Tonight (Reprise)_

"Ooh. I love this song!" Daisy squealed causing Lin and the other actors to laugh.

 _[Laurens:]_

 _I may not live to see our glory!_

"Didn't we already hear this one?" Philip questioned looking between Anna and Lin.

Lin nodded before responding. "Yes but not quite. When I was working on the musical and after writing Story of Tonight, I wanted to hear the tune again. This is a song of brotherhood among friends. With a bit of rowdiness."

Anna and Daisy giggled when Lin finished.

"Don't forget lewd roasting!" Anna added with snicker.

Lin laughed along with Daveed and Anthony.

 _[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_

 _I may not live to see our glory!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _But I've seen wonders great and small_

"Even though the song is different.." Peggy started to point out. "But they are still drunk."

"Peggy, it's a reception." Angelica stated. "Besides you were pretty out of it as well causing me and daddy to take you home."

Peggy completely forgot. She turned away with a embarrassed blush.

 _[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_

 _I've seen wonders great and small_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _'Cause if the tomcat can get married_

"Tomcat?" Alex raised his eyebrow at Laurens with a sly smirk.

Laurens blushes and began to stuttered a answer before just giving up and closing his mouth.

 _[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_

 _If Alexander can get married_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _There's hope for our ass, after all!_

"I feel very offended." Alex joked placing a hand over his heart.

"Aww the poor baby." Daisy cooed giving Alex a hug.

Jefferson and Madison rolled their eyes.

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _Raise a glass to freedom_

 _[Laurens/Mulligan:]_

 _Hey!_

 _Something you will never see again!_

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _No matter what she tells you_

Eliza glared at Herc, who in turned looked away instantly and began whistling.

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _Let's have another round tonight!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Raise a glass to the four of us!_

 _[Lafayette/Hamilton:]_

 _Ho!_

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _To the newly not poor of us!_

Eliza glares before slapping Herc on the back of his head.

 _[Laurens/Lafayette/Hamilton:]_

 _Woo!_

This time it was Alex, Lafayette and Laurens that received slaps on the back of their heads.

Anna, Daisy and Renée laughed at their pain.

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _We'll tell the story of tonight_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Let's have another round_

"I am completely drunk..." Laurens groaned.

Anthony blushed. He nor the guys was really drunk but it was the groan that made him feel flustered.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr_

"Oh no!" Aaron moans in his hands.

 _[Burr:]_

 _Sir!_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I didn't think that you would make it_

 _[Burr:]_

 _To be sure_

 _[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_

 _Burr!_

 _[Burr:]_

 _I came to say congratulations_

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _Spit a verse, Burr!_

 _[Burr:]_

 _I see the whole gang is here_

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _You are the worst, Burr!_

The Anna, Daisy, Lin, Anthony, Daveed and Hamilsquad began to laugh.

"Hey!" Aaron yells.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Ignore them_

 _Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel_

 _I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal_

"What's so bad about that?" Washington frowned.

Alex quickly looked away with a a small laugh.

 _[Burr:]_

 _No, you don't_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Yes, I do_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Now, be sensible_

 _From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Well, well, I heard_

 _You've got a special someone on the side, Burr_

Anna and Daisy giggled at how Anthony/Laurens sounded so drunk.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Is that so?_

Anna gulped. Lin/Hamilton's face as he turned to Leslie/Burr was setting her body on fire with that smile..

"God!" Anna moaned lowering her head in her hands.

Daisy gave her a knowing looking while trying and failing to contain her laughter.

 _[Laurens:]_

 _What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?_

 _[Burr:]_

 _I should go_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _No, these guys should go_

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _What?_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _No!_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Leave us alone_

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _Man…_

Everyone laughed at the pouting faces of the drunk Lafayette, Herc and Laurens. Even Daveed and Anthony laughed.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _It's alright, Burr_

 _I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr_

 _[Burr:]_

 _You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _What do you mean?_

 _[Burr:]_

 _She's married_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I see_

"Burr..." Alex smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Burr rolled his eyes before turning back to the screen.

 _[Burr:]_

 _She's married to a British officer_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Oh shit…_

Anna choked on her soda before a small moan left her lips.

Renée smirked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

While Lin turned to Daisy in hopes that she's explain what's going on.

Daisy giggled before stating..."She has a Miranda fetish. It's very hard to contain herself."

Lin nodded before he realized what she said. Lin gulped and blushed while his friends and co-actors laughed at him.

 _[Burr:]_

 _Congrats again, Alexander_

 _Smile more_

 _I'll see you on the other side of the war_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I will never understand you_

 _If you love this woman, go get her!_

 _What are you waiting for?_

"You want me to get killed, don't you?" Aaron says looking at Alex.

"Absolutely not. I like you took much." Alex smiled.

Aaron turned red before quickly looking back to the screen.

 _[Burr:]_

 _I'll see you on the other side of the war_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I'll see you on the other side of the war_


	15. Wait For It

**Wow. I have no words to describe the feeling at the reviews and all you** _AWESOME_ **words. I want to also put out that you'll see a bit in my** _alternative universe_ **that this story and a possible sequel is set.**

 **I'm also sorry for the depressing thoughts but I'll make it up. Now you don't have to wait for it...no more. Enjoy.**

 _Wait For It_

Anna gave a small smile. "I absolutely love this song. Leslie's voice blows me away."

Lin scowled. He didn't know why that irritated him so much.

 _[Burr:]_

 _Theodosia writes me a letter every day_

Aaron looks away from the screen. This was the point in his life where he was standing on a breaking point. Waiting...waiting for the right moment.

 _I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away_

"Ooh Burr. You sly dog!" Herc grinned punching the other man on the arm.

Aaron winched but held in the screen from the pain shooting up his, surely brusing arm.

 _He's on the British side in Georgia_

 _He's trying to keep the colonies in line_

 _But he can keep all of Georgia_

 _Theodosia, she's mine_

"A bit possessive there, huh, Burr?" Alex grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

Aaron glared as blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. "S-s-shut up Hamilton!"

 _Love doesn't discriminate_

 _Between the sinners_

 _And the saints_

Alex and Laurens shared a quick glance before turning away just as quickly.

 _It takes and it takes and it takes_

 _And we keep loving anyway_

 _We laugh and we cry_

 _And we break_

 _And we make our mistakes_

 _And if there's a reason I'm by her side_

 _When so many have tried_

 _Then I'm willing to wait for it_

 _I'm willing to wait for it_

Anna smiled sadly before standing to give Burr a hug. "Sometimes that's all we can do."

Aaron nodded before hugging Anna back. Lin narrowed his eyes as he balled his fists.

Renée, Daveed and Anthony smirked at the composer before snickering. While Chris shook his head.

 _[Burr:]_

 _My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher_

"My God-uncle is a bishop." Daisy stated with a smile.

 _([Men:] Preacher, preacher, preacher)_

 _But there are things that the_

 _Homilies and hymns won't teach ya_

Daisy grunted with a roll of her eyes. "Don't I know it."

For someone who grew up in a church, there was a lot of things the place she spent every Sunday of her childhood neglected to mention.

 _([Men:] Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)_

 _My mother was a genius_

 _([Women:] Genius)_

 _My father commanded respect_

Anna sighed, hugging a plush pillow close to her chest. She never had a...stable relationship with her father. She barely knew anything about him and her mother refuse to tell her anything.

 _([Men:] Respect, respect)_

 _When they died they left no instructions_

 _Just a legacy to protect_

 _[Burr/Ensemble:]_

 _Death doesn't discriminate_

"Going from love to death. Not creepy at all." Jefferson stated in annoyance.

Aaron glared before tossing a big, fluffy pink pillow at Jefferson.

 _Between the sinners and the saints_

 _It takes and it takes and it takes_

 _And we keep living anyway_

 _We rise and we fall_

 _And we break_

 _And we make our mistakes_

 _And if there's a reason I'm still alive_

 _When everyone who loves me has died_

Aaron looked up at Alex who had moved closer and placed a hand on his. "Alexander..?"

"I am so sorry, Aaron. I nev-"

Alex was cut off by Burr hugging him, his arms around Alexander's neck. Alex and everyone was surprised but turned back to the screen.

Laurens on the other hand, was drowning in jealousy.

 _I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it)_

 _I'm willing to wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _[Ensemble:]_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _[Burr:]_

 _I am the one thing in life I can control_

"As confusing as it is. You can't control everything about yourself." Chris said mostly looking at Lin.

Lin didn't notice, he was busy glaring at the hug that Burr pulled Anna into after letting Alex go.

 _[Ensemble:]_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _[Burr:]_

 _I am inimitable_

 _I am an original_

Anna, by now returned to her original seat next to Lin-Manuel. She couldn't help but smile, at the way Leslie's voice sounded amazing. "Leslie is a amazing singer. I can't see anyone else singing this song."

Lin's scowl returned. Against his control which is confusing. He is not jealous. He's absolutely not jealous of his fan's admiration for his co-actor and friend. His hands aren't balled into tight fists once again. He's not grinding his teeth together. He's positively not jealous.

Why would he be? He was married to Vanessa. Lin had a dark look that cast over him at the thought of the wife he has. Tears began to fall from his suddenly un-bright brown eyes.

 _[Ensemble:]_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _[Burr:]_

 _I'm not falling behind or running late_

Alexander looked remembering the line in the second song. 'What do you fall for?'

 _[Ensemble:]_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _Wait for it_

 _[Burr:]_

 _I'm not standing still_

 _I am lying in wait_

"Wow." Anna said breathlessly with awe filled greenish-blue eyes.

Lin bit his bottom lip to contain his screams.

 _[Ensemble:]_

 _Wait_

 _Wait_

 _Wait_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb_

"Wait...what?" Alex turned to face his oldest friend.

Washington sighed before patting his right hand on his shoulder. "It's true."

 _[Ensemble:]_

 _Climb_

 _Climb_

 _Climb_

 _[Burr:]_

 _He has something to prove_

 _He has nothing to lose_

Alex looked down, he didn't know that's how Burr felt. He was a horrible friend.

 _[Ensemble:]_

 _Lose_

 _Lose_

 _Lose_

 _Lose_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Hamilton's pace is relentless_

 _He wastes no time_

Alexander grinned. There wasn't a time limit when he had something he wanted to do.

 _[Ensemble:]_

 _Time_

 _Time_

 _Time_

 _[Burr:]_

 _What is it like in his shoes?_

"If you really want to know?" Alex smirked earning a glare from Aaron.

 _Hamilton doesn't hesitate_

 _He exhibits no restraint_

 _He takes and he takes and he takes_

 _And he keeps winning anyway_

 _He changes the game_

 _He plays and he raises the stakes_

 _And if there's a reason_

 _He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit_

 _[Burr and Company:]_

 _I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it, wait for...)_

 _I'm willing to wait for it..._

"One of my best decisions." Aaron nodded, pleased how things turned out.

 _Life doesn't discriminate_

 _Between the sinners and the saints_

 _It takes and it takes and it takes_

 _And we keep living anyway_

 _We rise and we fall and we break_

It was Burr's turn to look away from the screen. He broke and made a mistake, apparently. He shot Hamilton, annoying as he may be but still his friend.

 _And we make our mistakes_

 _And if there's a reason I'm still alive_

 _When so many have died_

 _Then I'm willin' to_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Women:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Men:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Burr:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Women:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Men:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Women:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Men:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Women:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Men:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Women:]_

 _Wait for it..._

 _[Men:]_

 _Wait..._

Renée cleared her throat before standing and walking over to Lin. She grabbed ahold of her friend's shirt collar and dragged him up before dragging Lin to the back of the room.

Once they were away enough, Renée crossed let Lin go and crossed her arms.

"What?" Lin asked, clearly still irritated with himself.

"Don't what me, Manuel! You got feelings for that girl that brought us here!"

Lin waved his hand. "Who? Daisy? Please. She's more obsessed with Chris than me, Ant' or Diggs."

Renée glared before shaking her head. "You know who I'm talking about!"

Lin sighed. "I don't know what it is. She sees what I been trying to see in myself for the longest. Not even Vanessa looks at me like she do." fresh tears began to fall. "No one will ever truly love me. I'm...not worth it."

Renée frowned, that woman truly damaged her friend. Renée pulled Lin into a hug. "Your self-esteem needs work but first, let's tackle this musical then we'll finish this conversation."

Lin nodded before heading back to his seat next to Anna while Renée turned to her spot next to Daisy.

Lin and Anna watched as their friends talked softly to one another. Both wondering what they could possibly be talking about.


	16. Stay Alive

**Thanks for the reviews. Lin will hopefully come to his senses soon.**

 **Also, I want to know if anyone could catch a reference to a movie in this chapter. Go and enjoy!**

 _Stay Alive_

"I was playing fast and loose with who gets to be narrator here. I want Hamilton's frustrations at being passed over, first and foremost. So he gets to us this part of the story."

Anna smiled fondly as Lin spoke out on his idea for this song. She gets a sense of pleasure when she hears Lin speak about his work.

 _[Eliza:]_

 _Stay alive…_

"Easier said than done." Lafayette sighed as he remembered the reason why there were a lot of flags flying half-mast.

 _[Eliza/Angelica/Ensemble women:]_

 _Stay alive…_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I have never seen the General so despondent_

"Was I that bad?" Washington wondered out loud.

Laurens narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "It wasn't your fault if you had a pussy for your right hand."

"Johnathan Laurens!" Washington scolded causing everyone besides Jefferson and Madison to laugh at the blushing Laurens.

Jefferson and Madison snickered, thinking Laurens was talking about Alex.

 _I have taken over writing all his correspondence_

 _Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."_

"Congress was really getting annoying." Alex glared at the screen. "Like...what the hell did they think we were doing!"

"Hamilton!" Washington scolded. "Son, language!"

Alex pouted before crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't call me son."

 _I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses_

"Did you actually write that, Pops?" Philip questioned looking at his father.

"The question should be...did you really eat your horses?" Daisy stated looking like she was about to be sick.

"Of course not! Do we look like Jefferson! I bet he eats his horses when they don't listen to him." Alexander looked mortified before grinning at a scowling Jefferson.

 _Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance_

 _They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence_

 _[Washington:]_

 _The cavalry's not coming_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _But, sir!_

 _[Washington:]_

 _Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this_

 _Provoke outrage, outright_

"That's right." Jefferson nodded in agreement with on screen Chris/Washington.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _That's right_

Everyone, even Washington busted out laughing at Jefferson as he said the same thing as Alex.

Much to the ambassador of France's displeasure.

"Aye, guess greats minds think alike." Daveed laughed.

Lafayette blushed as he thought the actor's laugh was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

 _[Washington:]_

 _Don't engage, strike by night_

Aaron nodded remembering how that night went. "That was a pretty good plan, sir."

 _Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight_

 _[Washington:]_

 _Outrun_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Outrun_

 _[Washington:]_

 _Outlast_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Outlast_

"Son. Stop repeating me. It's distracting."

Alex put his hands up in a surrender manner. "It wasn't me. It was Lin-Manuel."

Lin laughed nervously as Washington sent him a intense look. If Looks Could Kill.

 _[Washington:]_

 _Hit 'em quick, get out fast_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Chick-a-plao!_

"Did you did think that was better, Pops?"

Alex pouted and refused to answer only causing Philip, Anthony and Laurens to snicker.

 _[Washington:]_

 _Stay alive 'til this horror show is past_

 _We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast_

 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]_

 _Raise a glass!_

"Raise a glass!" Anna and Daisy sang along finishing with a giggle.

 _[Mulligan:]_

 _I go back to New York and my apprenticeship_

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _I stay at work with Hamilton_

 _We write essays against slavery_

"Luckily there's no more slavery now." Daisy smiled placing a hand on Laurens' shoulder.

Laurens smiled, that happy that his hard work payed off.

 _And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _We cut supply lines, we steal contraband_

"Stealing is still illegal, Mr. Frustration."

Alex continued to look at the screen as he slowly slipped his middle finger up. "Shut it Thomas."

 _We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand_

 _And ev'ry day_

 _"Sir, entrust me with a command"_

 _And ev'ry day_

 _[Washington:]_

 _No_

"That was a bit harsh." Anna said looking at Washington.

Washington sighed before nodding. "I only wanted to protect him. But in the end we needed him."

Jefferson scoffed before laughing. "What could that runt possibly do to turn the tides!"

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _He dismisses me out of hand_

 _[Hamilton (Eliza/Angelica):]_

 _Instead of me (Stay alive...)_

 _He promotes_

 _Charles Lee ([Lee:] Charles Lee)_

 _Makes him second-in-command:_

"Aaaarrrggghhh! That pussy bastard!" Laurens screamed.

 _[Lee:]_

 _I'm a General. Whee!_

Everyone, even Jefferson and Madison stared at the screen before they fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Washington facepalmed, shaking his head.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with_

"You don't say, Hammy." Laurens grinned with a snicker.

"Shut up John."

 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]_

 _He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth_

 _[Washington:]_

 _Ev'ryone attack!_

 _[Lee:]_

 _Retreat!_

"See!" Laurens yelled pointing at the screen. "Pussy as coward!"

"Laurens!"

 _[Washington:]_

 _Attack!_

 _[Lee:]_

 _Retreat!_

 _[Washington:]_

 _What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!_

 _[Lee:]_

 _But there's so many of them!_

 _[Washington:]_

 _I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!_

Daisy sighed as she looked at Chris with a dreamy expression. She really loved how he put a bit of sass in his role.

Daveed and Anthony laughed at their friend's dark red face.

 _Hamilton!_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Ready, sir!_

 _[Washington:]_

 _Have Lafayette take the lead!_

Jefferson began to laugh. Bet Hamilton thought Washington was going to pick him.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Yes, sir!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat_

"That day was very hot, mes amies." Lafayette reminisced.

Lin instantly turned to Anna and whispered in her ear and smiled please with himself when she shuddered under his breath. "Laf, said my friends."

Anna gulped before nodding, feeling her body react to this closeness.

 _[Lafayette:]_

 _As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Charles Lee was left behind_

 _Without a pot to piss in_

 _He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:_

 _[Lee:]_

 _Washington cannot be left alone to his devices_

 _Indecisive, from crisis to crisis_

 _The best thing he can do for the revolution_

 _Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon_

"I'm so very glad I shot that bastard." Laurens growled narrowing his eyes.

 _[Company:]_

 _Oo!_

 _[Washington:]_

 _Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong_

"I still don't understand how you could be so calm about all of that." Alex said, shaking his head.

"Because history proved him wrong." Lin grinned.

Alex pouted before sticking out his tounge at the composer.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _But, sir!_

 _[Washington:]_

 _We have a war to fight, let's move along_

"Again so calm."

"Shu-" Washington took calming breaths. "Hush Alexander."

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it_

Alex sighed before leaning back in his seat. "I would have but I couldn't disobey direct orders."

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _I can't disobey direct orders_

"My point exactly. Lin-Manuel gets it."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't of. Lee was asking for it."

 _[Laurens:]_

 _Then I'll do it_

 _Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Laurens, do not throw away your shot_

"Ooh. So that's how he died." Jefferson said to himself and Madison but everyone heard him.

Anna and Daisy shared a look before grabbing a pillow and hit Jefferson with, knocking Jefferson off the seat on the floor.

"Ow. That hurts...that very much hurts." Jefferson moaned painfully on the floor.


	17. Ten Duel Commandments

**Poor Jefferson, but he asked for it. I apologize for the late update. I didn't know how to proceed, that was the main reason for me taking so long.**

 **Now without any more delays, here's chapter seventeen. Enjoy.**

 _Ten Duel Commandments_

 _[Men:]_

 _One, two, three, four_

"Why are they counting?" questioned Peggy as she looked at Lin.

"Countdown to the duel." Lin replied. His mind still whirling with the the information he still is having trouble accepting.

 _[Full Company:]_

 _Five, six, seven, eight, nine…_

 _[Burr/Hamilton/Laurens/Lee:]_

 _It's the Ten Duel Commandments_

Laurens grinned knowing this was the duel between him and Charles.

 _[Full Company:]_

 _It's the Ten Duel Commandments_

 _Number one!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _The challenge: demand satisfaction_

Laurens and Angelica looked at one another before quickly looking away.

 _If they apologize, no need for further action_

 _[Company:]_

 _Number two!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned_

 _[Company:]_

 _Number three!_

 _[Lee:]_

 _Have your seconds meet face to face_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Negotiate a peace…_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Or negotiate a time and place_

Anna scoffed, before she briefly turned away from the screen. "Or have them make it worse."

Washington shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _[Burr:]_

 _This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits_

 _[Company:]_

 _Most disputes die, and no one shoots_

Alexander and Burr glanced at one another. Someone didn't shoot if Alexander dies by the hand of Burr.

 _Number four!_

 _[Laurens:]_

 _If they don't reach a peace, that's alright_

 _Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility_

 _[Burr:]_

 _You have him turn around so he can have deniability_

Daisy shook her head. "All of this just to shoot someone in the side?"

Lin crossed his arms with a pout. "It was important information."

 _[Company:]_

 _Five!_

 _[Lee:]_

 _Duel before the sun is in the sky_

 _[Company:]_

 _Pick a place to die where it's high and dry_

 _Number six!_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Leave a note for your next of kin_

 _Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in_

"That's actually pretty smart. Considering your fates, don't you agree?" Anna asked raising a eyebrow at Alexander and Laurens.

Alex nodded as Laurens lowered his head.

 _[Company:]_

 _Seven!_

 _[Lee:]_

 _Confess your sins. Ready for the moment_

 _Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent_

 _[Company:]_

 _Number eight!_

 _[Laurens/Lee/Hamilton/Burr:]_

 _Your last chance to negotiate_

 _Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…_

 _[Burr:]_

 _Alexander_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Aaron Burr, sir_

"Can we all agree this is getting old?" Jefferson groaned, clearly annoyed.

"Don't hate because you are not mentioned." Alexander smirked.

 _[Burr:]_

 _Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?_

"Says the dude that murdered Hamilton." Herc laughed.

Burr glared at the spy before turning back to the screen causing everyone to let out small laughs.

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Sure_

 _But your man has to answer for his words, Burr_

 _[Burr:]_

 _With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?_

Laurens nodded in agreement with Lin/Hamilton on screen. Shooting Charles Lee was justice to the men that died under his command. And he didn't regret it.

 _[Burr:]_

 _Okay, so we're doin' this_

 _[Company:]_

 _Number nine!_

 _[Hamilton:]_

 _Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher_

 _Summon all the courage you require_

 _Then count_

 _[Men:]_

 _One two three four_

 _[Full Company:]_

 _Five six seven eight nine_

 _[Hamilton/Burr:]_

 _Number_

 _[Company:]_

 _Ten paces!_

 _[Hamilton/Burr:]_

 _Fire!_


End file.
